1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to plants and trees, specifically a protective covering from undesirable elements and the environment
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, there has always been a problem protecting plants and trees from life-threatening elements and the environment such as root digging pets and animals, small children playing and digging in house plants, accidents, weather, and garden killing weeds. After years of research, I found that there was no single product to address these problems. I then developed a protective covering, which alleviates all of these problems.